tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ashe McArthur
Ashe McArthur (born 1976) is a minor character in The IT Files. Ashe is part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, being a newer member of the security department that works the night shift at the ITEA HQ. Biography Ashe and her twin sister Alison McArthur were born in Little Rock, Arkansas, to a military father and a home-maker mother. As a military brat Ashe found herself moving around a lot, and from a young age was jealous that her sister had gotten a different hair color than her own, though she did appreciate as grew older that people could tell them apart. Ashe, unlike her sister, was a very good student, also a skilled field hockey player, but after another move when she was sixteen her grades began to slip. After graduating from high school, Ashe and her family now living in New Jersey, she decided to enlist in a support role with the military. Given medical evacuation training Ashe also worked on becoming something of a marksman. Unfortunately after being wounded in a peace-keeping effort in Haiti in 1996. After trying and failing to become an EMT Ashe settled for entering private security. When Ashe learned that Alison had succeeded in becoming a model she was initially very supportive, even working for her as a bodyguard for a while. Eventually however Ashe grew distant from her sister, not happy with some of the darker aspects of her career, and decided to work abroad. The main black mark on Ashe's record is working with what was a effectively a mercenary unit in Côte d'Ivoire in late 2002. Ashe's less than reputable roles ended in 2004 after she decided to leave war-torn regions behind and spent three years working protective detail in Bulgaria. In late 2007 Ashe left Bulgaria for the UK, where her military background and impressive history eventually caught the eye of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. While initially not hired, as the security department grew Ashe was called back and hired to join the agency's night shift at ITEA HQ in London. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Ashe was one of many trapped inside ITEA HQ. Trying to bury herself in patrols and other simple work, Ashe ended up frozen more than once. Gaspar Guevara and Gitana Brook froze Ashe with Type-7 at one point to keep her from walking in on them having sex, and later, after the wedding of William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, Ashe was frozen by Jin Pierce to be a part of her temporary collection. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 122 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Redhead, naturally Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Fraternal Twin Sister Alison McArthur Relationships Family * Alison McArthur, Twin Sister Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Ashe is based on actress Ali Larter. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA